


Dispensations

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter and Seras argue over religion.  Gonzoverse ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dispensations

Walter sighed and stared out over the field of new recruits.

"They don't know what they're doing," said Seras sadly.

"Hellsing will never be what it used to be. As I was telling Sir Integra, there's everything out there. Catholics, Atheists--"

"Walter!"

"What?" he asked.

"I'm saying they're going to fall apart if faced with the evil dead and you're blathering on about their religion. What difference does that make?" Seras Victoria looked outraged.

Walter raised his eyebrows. "I'd say it makes a difference. I didn't call myself a Royal Protestant Knight for fifty years for no reason."

"Look at me, Walter."

He faced her.

"Look into my eyes, and tell me what color they are," she said.

"Red," he replied evenly.

"And why are they red?"

"Because you're a vampire," he said. "What on earth..."

"Which means I am dead."

He tilted his head slightly to the side.

"If you want to put it that way," he said a bit uncertainly.

"So it's all right if I serve Hellsing if I'm dead, and don't breathe, and drink blood, as long as I'm a Protestant?"

"Are you saying you aren't one?"

"You are making me so angry!" she shouted at him. "If someone saves your life it doesn't matter what religion they are!"

Walter remained silent for a moment.

"I suppose it doesn't." He flashed a grin. "Though the last Catholic you met up with handed you your master's head."

She stood belligerently with her hands on her hips. "So if they do it to us it's all right if--"

Walter held up his hand. "I didn't say that."

"Do you really think God cares who's Catholic and who's Protestant?" she went on.

"Well I think He cares at least a little, or I would hardly bother being one or the other," said Walter.

Seras dropped her hands. "But do you think everyone else is going to hell?"

"No, not really. In fact I rather hope they don't, believe it or not."

She was still glaring a bit. "But you lot will have a special section of heaven all your own, that's much better, where do you don't have to mix with the rabble?"

"Even to me that sounds boring. I'm certain I hope I end up in the same place as you do, after however many thousands of years... whatever religion you may be."

"What makes you think vampires get into heaven at all?" she asked.

"I shall ask God for special permission if they don't. Because I plan to spend eternity being yelled at by beautiful women. It's a situation I've grown used to. Good day, Miss Victoria."

He winked at her and strode off, with her murmuring angry objections through laughter.


End file.
